Forbidden Flashbacks
by BlueLightReflections
Summary: Slash between Chuck and Nate. R&R and also suggestions are welcome!
1. Body Shots

**The chapters are short but there are many more to come. If you review I'll update sooner. Yeah, that's right; I'm bribing you. I'm not ashamed. **

**Enjoy! **

I woke up to the sound of an empty hotel. From my position on the floor, I surveyed the messy room, and, closely inspecting the mounds of pillows and overturned chairs, I determined with an audible sigh that I was once again alone in the suite.

I knew it was considered bad etiquette to pass out at your own party, but I was just feeling reckless last night, I guess. I tried to pick myself up off the floor but my head pounded so I lay back down and closed my eyes. I would deal with the mess later.

That was about the time I heard a flush from the bathroom and none other than Chuck Bass entered the main room, stepping over empty beer bottles and spilled chip bowls to a righted chair beside my laid out figure.

"About the time you woke up. I was almost getting worried." Chuck said slowly, lowering himself into the chair. He was shirtless. He must have gotten lucky.

I groaned and rolled over onto a plastic plate. I buried my eyes in the soft carpet to relieve them of the light filtering through the curtained windows. "What time is it?" I mumbled through the carpet.

"Seven. You passed out around five right after consuming your 16th shot of… God, I don't know _what_ you were drinking. A little of everything."

I looked up at him, remembering only a small detail of last night. "Weren't you supposed to attend the charity auction with Blair last night?"

"Blair and I broke up." Chuck stated bluntly.

"Oh. Sorry, dude."

I got up carefully and leaned my back against the bed beside me so I was facing Chuck. He looked at me, seemingly inspecting my face. Then he asked me an odd question.

"Do you… How much do you remember from last night?"

I thought back and told him that I only remembered being beyond drunk almost from the very start of the party. Everything after the start of the party was an utter blur of colours, sounds and sensations. I held my head and rubbed my eyes. When I looked up, Chuck had a strange expression on his face, one that I can only describe as relieved.

Chuck laughed at my hang over. "Looks like we could both use a coffee. I'll help you with this mess later. How's about it?"

"You'll need to put a shirt on first." I commented, looking up at his bare chest. He nodded wordlessly and proceeded to search the piles of party paraphernalia. I watched his muscles ripple as he threw the blankets around the bed, eventually finding his shirt among the covers. As I watched him button the royal blue fabric, I remembered a tiny fraction of last night.

"_BODY SHOTS!!!" Some girl shouted over the booming music from the other side of the party. Those were my favourite! I rushed over to see but couldn't get very close to the table; rings of partiers crowded the area. I pushed excitedly, failing to see the body. Then some girl got up on the table and yelled to us, "WHO WANTS FIRST GO?"_

_We all screamed for the chance to go first. I wondered if this girl standing on the table would be the girl I'd do a body shot off of. She was pretty hot. She noticed me amongst the jostling crowd. "NATE ARCHIBALD! YOU'RE HOSTING THIS THING, RIGHT?"_

_I smiled, nodding eagerly. "YOU WANNA GO FIRST?" I nodded again. The girls forming the first and second rings around the table giggled but I ignored them as the hot girl helped me up on the table. __Then I looked down, and saw why they were giggling. There was a third person on the table: Chuck._

_He was lying down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes met mine and he smiled, half surprised, half sexy. I turned around to find the girl but she had hopped off the table and was indistinguishable from the other piss-drunk faces of the crowd. A generic set of hands thrust me down onto Chuck so that my knees were hugging his thighs. Another hand pushed a shot into my hand. The noise of the party melted together into a hectic but muted beat that matched the rhythm of my pounding heart. My surroundings blurred as I focused more on Chuck's bare stomach, moving up and down and up and down with his steady breathing._

_I poured the shot on his belly button. His breath hitched and his body tensed because of the cool liquid. I smiled and leaned down, warming the spot with my mouth. I didn't really taste the alcohol so much as I felt his soft skin. As my tongue explored his chest, his hand weaved through my thick hair, steadily guiding my along his hard abs. _


	2. Chicken

"Hey, Nate? You alright? Need a hand up or something?"

I was jolted back to reality from the sound of Chuck's authoritative voice. I looked up at him briefly but then looked away, feeling weird because of what I now knew what happened between us the previous night. Chuck and I had been best friends for longer than I can remember, but that's all we ever were, just friends. I liked girls. I had heard rumours of Chuck having one night stands with guys before but that's all they were; rumours. Right?

His hand appeared in front of my face. I took hold of it and he pulled me up. I got up too fast for a recovering partier and so I staggered a bit, almost falling over if it wasn't for Chuck steadying me with his strong hands. A rush of excitement sped through my body when his hands gripped my back, the same rush I usually feel when a really hot girl bends over and I can see right down her-

"Nate? You're really out of it. Let's get some coffee in you."

-The same rush I got last night when Chuck slipped his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer.

I saved us a small table while Chuck waited in line for our coffees. He strolled casually over to our table and placed a steaming cup in front of me. On the way over here Chuck had filled me in on his break-up with Blair but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about the body shot last night and what it meant, how Chuck thought about it, if Chuck thought about it.

Now, as Chuck sat across from me, calm and collected, circling the rim of his cup distractedly, I wondered if the body shot meant anything at all. I decided to test him, figure out what he thought,

"So…" I started, " anything interesting happen last night?"

Chuck's eyes darted to me and then away. "Normal party stuff. Nothing interesting. Why aren't you drinking your coffee? I got you your favourite drink."

" Actually," I said carefully, watching his face for even the slightest reaction, " My favourite drinks are _body shots._" By the look on his face as I said the last two words, I knew he remembered last night.

Chuck conveniently switched subjects to a field he was more comfortable in: Business. After a while he was more relaxed, more confident, more relaxed. He brought his coffee to his lips, drinking slowly. Foam remained on his upper lip and he delicately licked it away. This action aided my memory in solving the puzzle of last night a little more. Another bit of the party came back to me. A bit that I was surprised Chuck didn't consider "Interesting".

_The petite girl I was talking to wasn't holding my attention at all. My thinking was this: I wasn't getting any action right now with this girl. I hadn't gotten any action the whole night, for that matter, except with Chuck. Being the __exceedingly drunk as well as very horny teenager I was at the moment, my eyes scanned the room for Chuck's face. I spotted it attached to some other guys lips. My face grew hot and I turned back to the girl, trying to focus. I listened for a few seconds but my eyes wandered again to the spot Chuck was standing. He was kissing a different guy?! Jealous for basically no good reason, I deserted the girl without a word and walked quickly over to where Chuck was. I noticed a bunch of people watching their make out session. Talk about PDA._

"_What the hell is this?!" I asked to nobody in particular._

_A girl looked at me wide-eyed. "You've never heard of gay chicken?" I shook my head. "God, where've you been? She turned back to watch Chuck slowly approach yet another guy. _

"_Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently._

"_It's a party game. Two guys stand across from each other. Then they get closer and closer, and the first guy to chicken out of the kiss loses." She giggled, "Chuck hasn't lost one yet."_

_I watched Chuck get closer to the random stranger he was about to kiss, but he never got the chance. The other guy backed out before their lips touched, and ran back into the crowd, received by boos and pushes. Chuck stood victorious, searching the crowd for a new worthy opponent. I took some ones shot from a table nearby, downed it, and stepped out of the crowd, in front of Chuck. He looked a bit surprised, but pulled me into the starting position. We stood, arms length apart, then both of us started to approach the other slowly. I was nervous and quickly started to regret ever stepping up. What was I even trying to prove? I was just jealous and wanted to get back at Chuck by making him lose in front of everyone._

_By this time I was already close enough to feel Chuck's hot breath on my face. I was too drunk to have the sense to back out. When Chuck was close enough to whisper in my ear:_

"_Just remember, Nathaniel, I never lose a game." __Then he went in for the__kiss__. My first instinct was to pull away in shock of the feeling of his lips on mine but I stuck with it, almost intrigued, but mostly determined to prove Chuck wrong. I could tell he was surprised that I stuck with it this long. The kiss was going nowhere, so I slipped my tongue into Chuck's mouth to try and get him to surrender. He only responded by copying my decision. His tongue massaged mine and I would never admit it but by now I hardly even wanted to give in. When I pulled back briefly for a bit of air, I saw the determined look on Chuck's face and knew he wasn't going to give up easily. We went at it again, and for about thirty seconds or so we let our tongues duke it out._

_Chuck was getting impatient. He grabbed me suddenly, pushing me up against the wall. The growing crowd whistled and cheered us on. A muffled grunt escaped my lips. If he was trying to get me to back down, it wasn't working. We kissed harder, my hands gripping his biceps and his hands pushing me against the wall. I caught Chuck off guard and spun him around, pinning him to the wall. The crowd roared in agreement. I moved down to Chuck's neck and nibbled on it hard. He moaned deeply into my ear and tangled his hand in my hair again. Then he pushed me back and slipped a hand up my shirt. I shivered at the new touch and we looked at each other for a moment._

"_HEY! THAT'SAGENST THA RULES!" Some drunken girl slurred loudly. We both looked at her. "YOUR LIPS ALWEYS HAFTA BE WERKING. THAT'S THA RULES." _

_Some guy turned to her, confused, "So, who won?"_

_The girl took a swig from the bottle in her hand. "I GUESS THEY'RE TIED." _


	3. Caught In The Moment

**A/N: OK so we're getting more physical with this chapter. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I tried to come to terms with what I'd just remembered. I looked up at Chuck who stared back at me with powerful eyes. I tried not to watch his tongue as he licked the condensed foam off the rim of his mug. Of course, this was hard not to do once I knew what his tongue was able of. Watching it sent shivers up my spine.

So I got wasted and made out with Chuck.

Oh God.

I got wasted and made out with Chuck.

But, it was just a party game. It wasn't anything serious. It wasn't like it made me hot or anything.

Then how come watching Chuck just now made me hot?

Oh God.

I got wasted and made out with Chuck.

This didn't have to be as bad as I thought. There was a slight chance that Chuck couldn't remember any of it. I mean, I knew that he remembered the body shots, but that was nothing compared to an extensive make out session. How could I ever ask him if he remembered it, though? Just straight up ask him, "Hey Chuck; Do you remember last night when your tongue was down my throat?"

"You keep spacing out on me, Nathaniel. And you haven't even touched your drink yet. It'll help the head ache. I promise."

I gripped my mug and pulled it close to me, looking down at the steam rolling off its edge. "I'll drink some later," I mumbled, "It's still really hot."

Chuck smirked. "Come on," He teased, "Don't be such a _chicken_." His low laughter sent my stomach soaring through my throat.

There wasn't much to do but lift the scolding liquid to my lips and sip at it slowly, avoiding Chuck's stare. It burned my tongue and throat on the way down but feeling Chuck's intense stare was what really made my face hot. I looked up unintentionally and seeing his eyes looking back at me caught me off guard. I choked on some coffee and the mug tumbled out of my hands, landing upright on the table but not before sloshing around and spilling on my white khaki pants. "Shit," I muttered, pushing my chair back and standing up all in one swift motion. Chuck plucked a napkin from the dispenser and walked around the table to me, dabbing at the spot of coffee spilled on my left thigh with one hand, his other hand steady on my hip.

"Chuck, I got this." I said quickly, backing off. Nobody had seen him so close to me but I felt exposed nonetheless. "Look, I'm just going to go back to the hotel and change. I'll, uh, call or see you later." After throwing a few bills on the table I rushed from the coffee shop, leaving Chuck behind without letting him respond.

Back at the hotel, I paced the messy room, running my hands through my hair, wondering what the hell else happened last night that Chuck didn't deem interesting and my own brain didn't care to remind me about. I had a feeling that we'd done more than I'd remembered from the way Chuck was looking at me and from the way I felt when he looked at me. It was the same feeling I got when I caught my first mega crush smiling at me.

I couldn't think about this anymore. It was making me a bigger mess than I already was. To get my mind off of Chuck, I decided to start cleaning up the mess the party had created. Starting in the bathroom, I cleaned up the dried puke in the corner and hooked the shower curtain back to the rod. Then I moved on the guest bedroom off of the main room. It was in pretty good order, except something was hanging off centre bed post at the head of the bed. It looked like… Oh God, It _was_my tie.

"_Strip."_

_I stripped down to my Calvin Klein's._

"_Get on the bed."_

_I got on the bed._

_I don't remember how I got there, but why question it? I was in a dark room with the door closed and a hot girl tying me to the bed with my own tie (_Finally, a flashback that didn't involve Chuck). _She was, however drunker than I was at that point, which was basically as drunk as a girl could get before passing out._

_She giggled and ran a hand quickly down my chest all the way to my crotch, squeezing it roughly. I grunted in response, and she giggled again. "You like that?" She asked, kissing my stomach and rubbing me through my underwear. She breathed into my ear, "I saw you with Chuck. You really turned me on." I squirmed under her, silently begging that she remove my underwear for me. I would have done it in a heartbeat, only I was… kind of tied up at the moment._

_Just as her fingers were lifting the elastic band of my tighty-whities, she stopped and looked towards the closed door. "Oh my God," She screamed, excited, "I fucking looooove this song!" Then she proceeded to stumble out of the room, without untying me, however she was considerate enough to close the door behind her. I was fucked. The music was too loud for anyone to hear me call for help. I guess I'd just have to wait for someone to walk in and find me, and when they did, they would find me almost naked, tied to the bed and hard as hell. I squirmed in discomfort. Hopefully it was too dark for my saviour to notice my raging hard-on. Unfortunately, the person who found me had a keen eye for detail._

"_Well, Nathaniel, what's happened here?" I watched as Chuck's outline closed the door and approached my figure. He stood at the foot of the bed. I blushed, even in the dark. "Just untie me, Chuck." __I heard his low laugh, which was as good as him saying, 'As if.' The bed springs creaked as it took on his weight and I watched as he climbed slowly over me, his hand passing over the bulge in my underwear on his way to meet my face. My breathing quickened. "Chuck, what the hell?! Just untie me!" He leaned in close to me, his body pressing against mine. "Come on, Nathaniel, you don't want this," He said, pressing his thigh against my boner, "to go to waste." Right at that point I started to freak out a bit.__ "Chuck, get the fuck off me. I'm into girls."_

"_Oh really?" Chuck feigned surprise, "That's not the message I was getting from your tongue as it was exploring the inside of my mouth." His face was so close to mine that I could feel the breath of his words on my cheek. Then, he closed the distance between us by gently nipping my bottom lip. I squirmed under him, helpless. That girl must have slept with a few former boy scouts or something. _

_I watched Chuck closely for his next move. He sucked gently and briefly on my neck before kissing his way down my stomach, rubbing me through my boxers the whole time. I was on fire and the thing I wanted most was to be free of them. Reading my mind, Chuck granted my wish. He was sitting on my thighs just then, looking me in the eyes while holding me directly for the first time. I grunted in surprised pleasure at the new sensation, hating myself for it. The next thing I felt was Chuck's tongue licking me up and down, then settling on the tip, licking and sucking. Tilting my head back, I let the pleasure fill my body. My breathing got heavier and I was getting really impatient. I bucked my hips on instinct, urging Chuck to take me in. he bobbed up right away. "Naughty Nate," he teased in a sexy murmur, "I thought you were into girls." He climbed off of me, pulling at the tie and freeing my wrists. Then he walked out of the dark room, leaving me hard._

_

* * *

_**Please R&R, otherwise I have no idea how my stories are being received and I'll assume 90% of the hits of the visitors for my story aren't actually reading it. **


	4. Control

**Sorry this one took a while to put up, it's exam time in highschool. -_-**

**Enjoy. **

**Warning: If you don't like gay people... get a life. And I guess also you shouldn't read this story. It's too hot for your tiny homophobic mind.

* * *

**

I returned from the flashback with sweat pouring down my forehead. I tried to attribute it to the hang over and not to what I had just remembered it. But there was too much of last night that I remembered to deny that Chuck and I weren't more than friends. Maybe all it was was friends with benefits, but still, I finally stopped denying that last nights adventures were strictly alcohol induced. They were the release of months, maybe even years of sexual tension that had been building between my best friend and I. For the first time this morning, I just relaxed and smiled. Last night wasn't a mistake. It was a beginning.

I glanced at the clock; close to noon. Maybe it wasn't too late to find Chuck.

I raced into the main room and tried to find my phone to call him. After a bit of fruitless searching, I checked under the beds. Deep beneath one of them I spotted an object that could have been a cell but turned out to be the remote control to the hotel room's TV. I flopped on the bed, twirling it around in my fingers. _Déjà_ vu_,_I thought, but then realized it was something a little more significant.

_Exhausted, I let my body fall back on one of the two king-sized beds of the main room as I listened to the last pair of high-heels click quietly out the front door. Just when I thought I was alone, Chuck entered from the guest room with a hot girl on his arm. She giggles something unintelligibly as Chuck led her out the front door, closing it on her and walking over to the other mattress, collapsing onto it._

"_What the hell was that?" I asked him._

"_Relax, Nathaniel. Nothing happened. She was hot, but I wasn't in the mood." He groaned, rolling over to face me. I copied him._

"_Not that," I snapped, annoyed, "Earlier tonight in the guest room." I hinted. He gave me a blank stare, à-la-Chuck. I lost my patience with him and nearly shouted, "When you almost sucked me off while I was tied helplessly to the bed?" It was a weird thing to shout at your best friend._

"_Oh, that." Chuck's lips curved up in a sly smile._

"_Yeah, that! Chuck, I told you to stop, told you not to do it! You just ignored me and kept going!"_

"_Oh, come on, Nathaniel, you wanted it. That's why you bucked your hips near the end. You were_eager. _Eager and willing."_

_How dare he try to pass the whole event off as consensual? But then, I actually examined what he was saying. I_did _want it. I thought back on the whole night; the body shot, the game of chicken… I agreed to it all, willingly. Eagerly and willingly._

_I sighed quietly. "What time is it?"_

"_Quarter to five."_

"_Want to watch some TV?" I attempted to shift the conversation away from sex, specifically our relationship. He nodded and we both searched the messy room for the remote to the TV without getting up. It was actually rightly in its place, on the bedside table between the two beds. Our eyes fell upon it simultaneously. After briefly looking at each other, we both dove for it. Being a fraction faster, I grabbed the remote and rolled back on my bed. Chuck quickly followed, trying to wrestle me onto my back for it. By now we were both giggling and breathless, muttering the occasional profanity. Chuck finally managed to wrestle me onto my back and pin both my wrists._

_I still clutched the remote tight in my hand. Chuck looked right in my eyes. The giggling stopped. Chucks hand slid slowly up my wrist and pushed the remote out of my grasp, letting it fall to the floor. I didn't resist and soon I strained my neck that extra inch necessary to close the gap between our parted lips. Chuck didn't resist. _

_Chuck giggled._

"_What?" I murmured, pulling away._

"_Nothing. It's just… you don't know how long I've waited for this night."_

"_Probably not longer than I have." And with that, I pulled Chuck back towards me._

_We rolled around and slowly removed each others shirts, casting them aside. Then I pinned Chuck down, pressing my whole body against him, making him moan. I could feel his erection press at my stomach, warm even through his jeans. I reached down, rubbing it roughly. Chuck tightly closed his eyes, squirming under me. I liked the feeling of having him under me, the power, the control._

"_Say my name," I whispered in his ear, unzipping his jeans and slipping a few fingers through the hole to stroke his boxers. Chuck was hesitant, not usually the submissive one. He moved his hips in time with my strokes, and considered my request reluctantly._

_I needed to hear him say my name, beg for me. "Say it," I urged, squeezing harder, making him arch beneath me._

"_Nathaniel," Chuck gasped, sliding his strong hands up and down my chest, fingers running briefly, teasingly over my hard nipples. I made the mistake of relaxing against him and he immediately seized the opportunity to flip me over._

"_You want to do this, fine," Chuck breathed in my face, "But we're doing it_my_way." I chuckled, agreeing silently but still putting up a little fight just for fun. Chuck pinned my wrists again and I bucked my hips to throw him off me but I failed. Chuck grunted when I had bucked because my hard on was rubbing his through our jeans. Chuck still pinning me down, I bucked again, but slowly this time, watching the pleasure take over his body. I rolled my hips against his one more time, relishing every bit of friction it created._

_Finally Chuck couldn't take it anymore. "God, Nathaniel," moaned Chuck, removing his grip on my wrists in order to explore my body. He ran his hands up and down my chest, sucking on my neck and pecks. I groaned, keening into him. I was so hard it almost hurt at this point but I was too proud to beg for the touch that my body needed so badly. I waited with amazing patience as he teased the hell out of me, laying kisses and running his hand over every part of me except for my erection. "Chuck," I breathed, hinting._

"_Yes, Nathaniel?" Chuck murmured between sucking at my nipple. I couldn't answer… I wasn't going to beg. He may have been on top, but that didn't mean I had to stoop to the bottom. Chuck looked up, eyes curious, waiting for me to answer. I ached for him but I couldn't admit it. I tried hinting in every way possible; rubbing his slowly, then when that didn't work, rubbing myself because he was taking too god damn long to do it himself. _

"_Nathaniel, are you starting without me? That's a bit eager." Murmured Chuck. _

"_Only because you were taking forever to get there," I grunted, still stroking my erection._

"_It's called foreplay…" Chuck sat up, looking at me. The he (finally) gently moved my hand off my hard-on and held it with his own firm grip. He stroked, hard._

"_unhh," I grunted, forgetting how to speak for a second. Chuck kept stroking, pushing me closer to the edge. "Chuck," I gasped, pressing at his chest, " If you don't stop soon I'm gonna come…"_

_Miraculously, Chuck let go and gave me a peck on the lips. He got up from the bed suddenly, making his way swifly to the bathroom._

"_There are complementary condoms in the cupboard under the sink." I told him, watching him approach its door. _

"_Oh, I know," Chuck said without turning around. I rolled over on the bed, eagerly awaiting him. It was taking him a while… maybe he wasn't sure which drawer they were in. My eyes grew sleepier and sleepier while I waited for him to return until…_


	5. Unwanted Phone Call

I fucking fell asleep. Chuck and I were just about to ... And I fell asleep.

Now I sat alone on the bed Chuck had shared with me just hours before, wondering what I was going to do next. I now remembered everything from last night and was able to clearly interpret every look Chuck cast me this morning. An expectant look when I woke up, a hint of disappointment when I treated him indifferently and then a general expression of relief because I didn't remember our moments and maybe, if I could forget the mistake of last night, he could make himself forget too.

Only it wasn't a mistake, and I needed Chuck to know how I felt. Before the flashback I was... Right. I was looking for my phone to call Chuck. Where the hell was my phone? I patted my pockets to feel for my cell and was surprised to actually find it. Why hadn't I looked in my pockets sooner? I pulled it out. It was Chuck's. I looked down at my pants. They were Chuck's. He must have slipped on my dress pants that lay in the same heap as his clothes did instead of his own pants of the same make and colour. That meant... That meant Chuck had my phone. All of a sudden his cell started to buzz. I looked down to see who was calling: Blaire. Shit. I ignored the call and looked for my number in his contacts list. My search was interrupted by an irritating buzz and Blaire's number and photo popped up on the screen again. In order to shut her up I would pick up and tell her to stop calling.

"hey, Blaire, Chuck left his phone at the party and he isn't here right now so-"

"Nate? Where the hell is Chuck and why do you have his cell? Do you realize he blew off a very important date with me last night in order to attend your immature soirée?"

"listen, I don't know where he-"

"God, he is such an asshole. You're not much help either." Blaire took a breather, then started to cry softly into the receiver. She sounded so pathetic, I couldn't blow her off. Despite her being a little... Overwhelming at times, we were friends.

Very suddenly her soft sobs turned into heart wrenching moans.

"Blaire, just take a deep breath," I coached patiently.

"Nooo!" Blaire moaned loudly. "Don't tell me what to do!" There was a pause on the phone. Then, "have you seen Chuck recently?"

I laughed sympathetically. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. I saw him about an hour ago but not since then. He said you two broke up?"

That might have been the wrong thing to say at that moment. A wail so loud pierced my ear that I had to hold the reciever away from my face. "He told you we broke up?" Blaire choked out. "We didn't break up. I think I'd know if we were broken up. Oh, God! Do you think that rumour is already up on Gossip Girl?" Then she hung up to go check if it was, saying she would call me right back once she found out.

Yeah, totally looking forward to hearng your voice again, Blaire. Now I had to wait until she was comforted before I could start looking for Chuck. Then I realized what a selfish thought that was and felt like a complete asshole for trying to comfort Blaire about losing Chuck when I was the one stealing him away. Only, they broke up before Chuck and I had anything going on. I wasn't the reason for their break up. The least I could do, however, was try not to picture Chuck shirtless every time Blaire spoke his name. I couldn't help it. I wasn't able to block Chuck's image from my mind. Suddenly I was eager for Blaire to call back so I could just get that over with and look for Chuck already.

Then, as if my thoughts were heard by the holy one above, Chuck Bass himself glided through the door to my hotel room and rushed towards me.

"Nathaniel, I want to talk to you about last night. Some... Things happened that I think you should know... I think we should talk about..."

"I remember, Chuck."

"What?"

"I remember last night. All of it."

With that, I stood up and kissed Chuck gently. When I stepped away, Chuck had a relieved look on his face. He stepped towards me, pressing his chest against mine and pushing his lips onto my own, warming my mouth with his tongue.

Our passionate kiss was interrupted by the ring of my cell phone coming from Chuck's pocket, which was actually situated on what was now established were my pants.

"We traded pants accidentally and we have each others cells," I summarized.

Chuck pulled the phone out and checked the call I.D. " Blaire," Chuck sighed, ready to ignore her.

"Actually, it's kind of a confusing story, but I really should take this." I cast an apologetic look at my friend and grabbed the phone from Chuck, returning his own cell to him at the same time.  
"Fine, just don't tell her I'm here." Chuck sighed, dropping down on the bed at the same time I answer the cell.

"Blaire," I answered the phone.

"It's all over Gossip Girl!" Her voice screeched through the receiver.

"What's on Gossip Girl?" Chuck wondered out loud, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be in the room. I put my finger up to his lips to remind him. All he did was smile mischievously, probably thinking of things he could do later with that finger after I hung up the phone. Just then he took my finger into his mouth and sucked slowly on it, looking me in the eyes the entire time.

"Is someone there with you, Nate?" Blaire must have heard Chuck.

"No, it was the TV." I lied.

"Good, because you have to be all alone."

Chuck could hear every word that Blaire was saying because in her state of hysterics she had no control over the volume of her voice.

"I swear, I'm all alone." I assured her. Chuck moved next to me on the bed, sliding a hand up my thigh as I tried hard to suppress a moan.

"So our break up is all over Gossip Girl. And the thing is it isn't even official! We aren't even broken up! Not until I say we are, at least."  
Blaire droned on. Chuck caressed my thigh with his hand, gently pushing me down onto my back on the bed. I lay down willingly, and he crouched over me, sliding a hand up under my shirt to finger one of my erect nipples.

"Yeahh..." I breathed into the phone, pleasure taking over my body.

"Nate, you aren't taking this seriously enough." Blaire whined.

I pushed Chuck's hands away, silently telling him to wait until I was done with Blaire before we had our fun. He seemed to nod and back off for a while.

"Blaire, I'm totally listening. Go on."

"Well last night Chuck told me that there was someone else."  
Chuck breathed his hot breath on my neck before nibbling me on my ear. Couldn't he wait just a few goddamn minutes? I was already getting hard and I willed Blaire to get off the phone so that Chuck could take care of me.

"Really?" I breathed into the cell. Chuck continued to nibble on my ear and neck, making it near impossible to concentrate on Blaire's voice. My eyes fluttered closed as I made a vain effort to respond. "Do you know who the other person is?"

"I had assumed it was just some slut. Probably not even from the Upper East Side." Blaire sniffled. "But then when I checked Gossip Girl just now, I saw this picture."

"What of?" I asked absently while Chuck hiked up my shirt and danced his tongue around my belly button. I laced my fingers through his soft hair, holding him down.

"Of Chuck kissing somebody else." Chuck heard this comment, as he had heard everything else Blaire had said during the phone call, and stopped to look up at me. She continued, "Of Chuck kissing a guy. With sandy blond hair." My heart stopped.

"Oh," I said. "Could you see the guys face?"

"No, unfortunately." Chuck and I breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. "But it's only a matter of time before his identity is revealed to Gossip Girl." Blaire laughed like a crazy person. "Then everyone will know, and the mystery man will be forced to deal with the wrath of Blaire."


	6. Just a Game?

Blair abruptly ended our conversation, obviously on her way to find out information about her two-timing boyfriend's playful partner.

Chuck and I stared at each other. "We both know I'm the mystery guy in the picture." I spat out what both of us were thinking. "And soon Blair will know too."  
"Yes," Chuck agreed. "And me kissing her ex-boyfriend is a thousand times worse than me kissing just anyone."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Nothing much to do," said Chuck with a sigh. "Except this," he added, tugging at my belt and letting it fall to the floor with a nice clatter. He pushed me back on to the bed and started nuzzling and kissing my neck. I enjoyed it for a while, but then I remembered our current predicament and became worried.

"Chuck, this is wrong. Shouldn't we be fessing up to Blair right now?"

"Nathaniel, you worry too much. All we have to do is tell the truth by explaining it was only a harmless game and she'll forgive both of us. "

"Oh, I get it. That's all I am to you, right, just a game?" I pushed Chuck away and stood up. "Because I thought that after last night I meant a little more."  
I was disgusted. After I put my heart on the line and took a huge chance when I kissed Chuck just before, Chuck dismissed all the shared lustful gazes and hidden feelings as a game.

"Nathaniel, that isn't what I meant." Chuck started to explain.

"What did you mean, Chuck?"

All he could do was look sadly at me. "You've just been using me to ease your horniness since you and Blair broke up. Or maybe worse, I was just a challenge to you to see how far you could take it with a guy? You were just bored, decided to spice up your sex life?"

"That isn't it at all. Why do you think I broke up with Blair in the first place? And haven't you realized that our more-than-friendship started way before last night?" Chuck tried to explain. I had trouble accepting it. I knew that last night was the awakening that helped me realize I've wanted Chuck for a long time, but I wasn't sure that he had wanted me for a long time. Chuck is a very impulsive person, and not too careful with other people's feelings.

"Prove to me that I'm not just game," I stepped closer, staring challengingly at him. "Prove it to me by telling Blair the truth." He didn't say anything and instead just looked down, rubbed the back of his neck. We both jumped when our phones pinged simultaneously. It was a blast from Gossip Girl. There was a boy/girl slumber party tonight hosted by Serena, invites needed. Blair was sure to be there. "I better go. Sorry I can't help with the mess." Chuck snapped his phone shut and turned towards the door but I caught his sleeve before he got away. A smile spread across my face at the plans already forming in my head. "How long has it been since we crashed a party?" 


	7. Crashing the party

Ok so I haven't updated in forever so I'm lucky if people are still reading. I just couldn't think of anything to write about but I had a breakthrough and this is like a preview for next chapter, just a little sample.

Enjoy, and please R&R!

* * *

We had little to no plan on how we were going to find Blair and tell her the truth before she found out first and then found a way to publicly humiliate us. Hell, we didn't even have invites.

"Good evening, Nathaniel, Charles." The doorman greeted us as I=we walked through the entranceway. Chuck and I rode the elevator up to Serena's apartment and then stood in the hall, awaiting the next move to come to us.

"Now what do we do?" Chuck yelled over the booming music playing just around the corner.

"Yeah… I don't know." I yell back. Then I heard the barely audible ding of the elevator behind me and I turned as the doors open, revealing a couple making out. Two guys, actually, who I recognized as freshmen from my school. Acting quickly I whipped out my phone and snapped a picture, the flash catching their attention. They looked up at me, their faces drained of colour.

"Please- don't put this on Gossip Girl," The blond one begged, "We'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Chuck stepped forward so he could speak in a lower voice. "Then give us your invites."

The boys, with shaking hands, handed over their invitations just as the elevator doors started to close again.

"That is so ironic," I noted as we walked toward the party.

Chuck laughed, "That picture wouldn't even be accepted onto Gossip Girl. Those boys are nobodies."


End file.
